


Baby Niall

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I wrote this because Niall laughs at everything Louis does, The others are their normal ages, niall is 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: 2 year old Niall always laughs at Louis.





	Baby Niall

 

 

“Eeehahahahaha!” Nails cute baby laughter rung around the house as Louis made a farting noise with his mouth. The blond 2 year old found it to be the funniest thing in the world as he sat in the playpen in the living room, wrapping his arms around his belly as he let out another giggle after another. 

“Louis your gonna make the boy sick” Liam said sternly but chuckled as he watched the two. 

“Oh don’t be a buzz kill, Liam! He’s fine!” Louis said before blowing another raspberry, to which the two year old flopped back onto his back, smile bright as his chubby cheeks go pink with happiness. 

Liam shook his head and continued to watch the two have their fun before dinner. 


End file.
